<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did - did she just break up with you? by writeringoodfaith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747206">Did - did she just break up with you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeringoodfaith/pseuds/writeringoodfaith'>writeringoodfaith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Square Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrigami Destruction Fic, Break Up, F/M, One-Shot, Post Season-3, Satisfying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeringoodfaith/pseuds/writeringoodfaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need to talk.” Those four words have never boded well for anyone. And coming from his girlfriend, her lips pulled tight together as she looked at him pointedly across the high-end restaurant table Nathalie had booked for him for their three-month anniversary, well, it certainly didn’t look like it was going to bode well for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Square Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did - did she just break up with you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You only have to accept the way canon is going long enough to destroy it. Enjoy, my fellow Adrienette shippers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We need to talk."</p><p>Those four words have never boded well for anyone. And coming from his girlfriend, her lips pulled tight together as she looked at him pointedly across the high-end restaurant table Nathalie had booked for him for their three-month anniversary, well, it certainly didn't look like it was going to bode well for him.</p><p>He found himself gulping and going for a sip of the table water that the waitstaff produced as a distraction. Now hydrated, he ventured a response.</p><p>"Yes, honey?"</p><p>He was kind of hoping the new endearment would help him out in this situation, but instead her look sharpened, eyes narrowing as he took another nervous sip from the glass.</p><p>"Adrien," her blue-black hair swayed with her head as she surveyed him from across the table, "You know how I feel about you. I feel very strongly for you. I daresay that I love you. You and I used to be so in sync, but now it feels like you've disengaged from our relationship."</p><p>Adrien threw her a stricken look and his green eyes locked gaze with hers. "I do care very much for you, and I'm sorry if you've felt like you're anything other than a priority in my life."</p><p>"Priority," she echoed. "Let's talk about that." She heaved a sigh, looking down unseeingly at the menu before her. "I didn't want to do this but I fear I must start at the beginning…"</p><p>And then what followed completely floored Adrien. Mostly because his girlfriend kept referencing someone whom she saw as a threat to their budding relationship. Someone who had been nothing but supportive of his decision to ask out his girlfriend in the first place and had even provided love advice to help it happen. Someone who had told him on two separate occasions that she didn't like him in a way that was more than a friend. Someone who was a dear friend to both of them.</p><p>"Marinette Dupain-Cheng? You're breaking up with me because of Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Adrien was gobsmacked.</p><p>Kagami sighed in response and the waiter, with all the grace of a stomping baby elephant, chose this opportune moment to interrupt them.</p><p>"Good evening monsieur and mademoiselle. Are you ready to have your order taken? I must recommend the duck, it is the chef's specialty tonight." The waiter grinned brightly at them, pulling a pencil from behind his ear and hovering it over his notepad as he awaited a reply.</p><p>Adrien turned to face the waiter and opened his mouth, only for nothing to come out at all.</p><p>Kagami spoke for the both of them, dismissing the waiter, "We'll need a little bit more time," she directed.</p><p>The waiter frowned at Kagami's answer. But ever the professional, he bowed gracefully as he left them. "As you wish, mademoiselle."</p><p>The conversation picked up right where it left off.</p><p>"As I explained, I have identified her as the primary threat to a happy and successful relationship with you."</p><p>"What do you mean "a threat?" You know she doesn't even like me that way, right? Unless, you like her. In which case, I'd understand. She's a very special girl."</p><p>His girlfriend (ex-girlfriend?) shut her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she stared up at the ceiling above his head.</p><p>"I can't deal with you anymore, Adrien. You perform all the motions of a good boyfriend, but your heart isn't in it. I can't teach you how to be in a relationship if you're holding back from me. I can't be with you if you don't want to be with me."</p><p>"But I do want to be with you - I mean we're dating, aren't we?"</p><p>"I'm not quite finished." Kagami held up a finger. "I can't be with you if you're not self-aware enough to realise what it is that you want."</p><p>A faint jingling signalled the arrival of another customer. With alarm, Adrien recognised the cute twin pigtails and polka dot cuffed blazer of the new arrival. She caught his eye from across the restaurant and smiled warmly at him. He slowly raised a hand to greet her in response. Kagami noticed his attention was diverted and to his utter surprise, beckoned for the subject of their discussion herself to join them.</p><p>"I'm so glad you could come at this last minute," Kagami greeted Marinette as the waiter scrambled to find a third seat for the new addition to the party.</p><p>"I came as fast as I could when you said you needed me! What's up?" Marinette then looked over at Adrien and Kagami, head swivelling between and must have picked up on some of the underlying tension between them because her forehead furrowed in concern and she asked, "Am I interrupting something?"</p><p>Adrien looked at her helplessly and Kagami cleared her throat.</p><p>"Adrien," Kagami addressed him now and he realised that with a start their relationship had kind of always been like this. On her terms. At her urging. Going at her pace. And now it seemed it was ending that way too. She stood up and pressed her lips to his cheek, "I wish you all the best in the future. If the day comes when you do choose me, what I said before still stands. I care deeply for you. But I'm not some consolation prize, Adrien. And I will not wait forever." With those parting words, Kagami gathered up her things and strode out of the restaurant door, the tinkling bell signalling her exit.</p><p>Marinette turned from Adrien to Kagami's departed figure, confusion evident on her face.</p><p>"Did - did she just break up with you?"</p><p>"I… think so?"</p><p>"Oh my god, are you okay, Adrien?" Marinette leaned over from her seat to throw her arms around him. He sat there for a bit, realising she smelt like warm bread and sugar and wondering how was this the first time he had ever noticed it - when a small cough interrupted them and he leapt apart from her embrace.</p><p>The waiter was back, his clipboard slipping into his back pocket as he looked between the two and removed the third chair from the table. He clapped his hands together and retrieved the pencil from behind his ear again. "Are monsieur and mademoiselle ready to order now?"</p><p>Adrien turned to Marinette, "have you already eaten dinner?"</p><p>"Yes, actually," she admitted. "But please order the food that you planned on eating, please don't stop on my account!"</p><p>"It's no problem at all," replied Adrien. He turned to the waiter, "could we just have the dessert menu? I think there's been a change of plans."</p><p>With a knowing nod, the waiter disappeared, returning with two slips of paper. Adrien didn't need to look at the menu long before he knew what he was going to order. "We'll have one of everything, thanks."</p><p>Next to him, he felt Marinette eye him with worry, so he flashed her his best smile but she arched her eyebrow at him, clearly unconvinced.</p><p>"I don't know if I am ok, Marinette," he said, alluding to her previous question. "But I do know one thing: I'm glad you're here."</p><p>"Oh Adrien," she said his name, pity evident on her features. And the way her tongue rolled off the syllables of his name reminded him of the hug she had just given him. "Well," she announced, a familiar steely glint of determination in her eye, "I suppose Kagami knew you'd need a friend. She really does care for you. And all that dessert you ordered isn't going to eat itself."</p><p>Adrien found himself smiling at her declaration, which was not a curve he thought his mouth would be finding on its own accord tonight.</p><p>The waiter arrived, balancing a cheese smorgasbord and a large creme brulee on his forearms. As he served the food, he pulled out napkins from the table, unfurled them and placed one onto a confused Marinette's lap. Adrien allowed the waiter to serve him and with a grateful smile, the waiter went on his way.</p><p>Eyeing the cheese platter, Adrien knew Plagg would be having some words with him later if he didn't save any for him.</p><p>"Bon appetit!" he picked up a dainty fork.</p><p>Marinette beamed up at him and went straight for the creme brulee. "You too, Adrien, you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story (fondly dubbed my Adrigami destruction one-shot) is brought to you courtesy of CaptainMeowvel who I sent my first draft to with the intention to never publish it and with a million disclaimers hoping she'd at least find at fun. SPOILER ALERT: she found it fun LOL and encouraged me to post it. So here it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>